


Persona 4 A Truth's End

by EmoEND_P2



Category: Persona 1-3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, The tv world merges with the real world, World of Ruin, people die, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoEND_P2/pseuds/EmoEND_P2
Summary: The truth has been found but at what cost as the price of it was severe, the TV world and human world have become one thanks to Adachi and his new source of power. the world as they knew would change forever bringing humanity to be in the brink of extinction, clouding the earth in the darkness and people in despairIts up to the Investigation Team to bring back light and hope to the world and defeat Adachi once and for all
Kudos: 1





	Persona 4 A Truth's End

Prologue

December 30, 2011, Evening 

Location: The TV world (Magatsu Inaba)

* * *

Yu Narukami

The Investigation Team are at their last standing against Adachi the true culprit behind the two murders of Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano that happened during the springs, the team is throwing everything they have against him, and yet it seems he's toying with them laughing at them for their efforts and counter-attacking against everything they're using at him. 

“YOSUKE, YUKIKO NOW!!” Yu yelled at them to prepare for an attack both of them nodded at me to know their ready

 **“Susano-o** !!: **Garudyne”**

**“Amaterasu!!: Agidyne”**

**“Surt!!: Ragnarok”**

The three of them called upon their personas to perform a devastating attack against Adachi to weaken him

“ **Fusion Spell: Mega Blaze!!!”**

The three personas surrounded Adachi, launching their Fusion spell at him, The flame started to engulfed the detective, they expected it to at least did a large amount of damage, but it still wasn’t enough to take him down instead he summoned his persona to extinguished the flame

 **“Magatsu Izanagi: Magarudyne”** commanded by Adachi it summoned heavy wind magic to blow the flames away while also damaging the party

“ARGH!!!” The party screamed in pain due to how powerful the wind magic was; all of them were knocked back, hitting down the floors hard.

“Damn it he’s too strong!!” Kanji yelled as he winces as he received the most damage due to his weakness with wind

“At this rate, we’re done for Yu!!, we need to think of something else, Yosuke cried out with fear in his voice.

“Yosuke-senpai is right if we don’t come up with a different plan, we're finished", Naoto said who is currently in major pain.

“HAHAHA!! WHAT HAPPENED IS THIS YOUR POWER OF BONDS YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT!!”, Adachi screamed while laughing insanely.

The investigation team looks at him with fear in their eyes as they finally understand they won’t be to defeat him, however, Yu refuses to give up as he stands up and calls to Adachi

“We won't give up, if we fail our world will be in immense danger, don’t you care about the people you come to know, what about Uncle and Nanako”, Yu yelled at him, however, Adachi just laughed.

“Oh please don't give any of that emotional bullshit, those two meant nothing to me", Adachi said to Yu.

“It's time to end this NOW DIE!!!”, Adachi screamed at them.

“ **MAGATSU IZANAGI!** !”, Adachi called upon his persona, “FINISH THEM **MEGIDOLAON!!!”** Adachi yelled.

“GUYS A HUGE AMOUNT POWER IS BUILDING UP BLOCK NOW!!”, Rise yelled to them, however, it was too late.

The power that was building up with Magatsu Izanagi has been released, A massive almighty attack was launched destroying everything within the surrounding area.

The investigation team was hit hard by the almighty attack as they were swallowed by the blast and it exploded upon contact.

Thus leaving the investigation team severely injured barely hanging onto their lives. "HAHA, Adachi laughed maniacally at them. I guess the saying is true, curiosity does kill the cat not yet at least, Adachi told them while still laughing.

Upon looking at Yu, he sees that he’s still hanging on, however from the look of his eyes, he can see that his eyes are filled with despair.

"Please don't do this Adachi-san" Yu plead to him before he passed out along with others, however, it was all for naught as Adachi just laughed at him 

“This is just pathetic, here I’ll put you out of your misery”, Adachi told him as he points his gun to Yu’s head.

“Well done Adachi you have surprised me, to say the least, '' a mysterious voice said to him as she approaches him.

“Who the hell are you”, Adachi said to her 

“Simple I'm the one called Izanami, who gave you and Narukami the power to enter this world and I must say both of you played your parts well”, Izanami said to him

“ WAIT I REMEMBER YOU’RE THE GAS STATION EMPLOYEE AREN’T YOU”, Adachi screamed at her.

“ It seems my experiment has been successful”. “Humans don’t yearn for the truth, they only want to live in falsehood surrounded by the fog around them, said the goddess”. It's time to grant their wish, COME AMENO SAGIRI!!”. Izanami yelled

Suddenly Adachi begins to feel so much pain throughout his body as if he’s going to explode.“What’s happening to me ARRRGHHH!!”, Adachi screamed in agony.

That's when things turned for the worse, Adachi froze in place standing silently, a dark aura radiated around him, his eyes turning yellow with a sinister grin on his face.

The goddess looked in shock and fear as she saw what happened to Adachi. This power no it can’t be, Izanami said with fear.

"You helped me in a pinch didn't you now, Adachi said to himself as if he was talking to someone else". 

"This isn't what I originally intended, I have to stop him or else it'll lead to armageddon, '' Izanami said

* * *

  
Adachi Vs Izanami

Izanami transforms into her Izanami no Okami form to take down Adachi as quickly as possible, however, Adachi has a trick up his sleeve. 

“COME **MAGATSU IZANAGI NO GYAKUSATSU!!,** Adachi called out” as he’s summoning his persona, however, its appearance was different than before its body was dark, his eyes turning that of a jack o lantern with the color of a dark green (not pyro jack) as well as having wings and multiple sadden faces around his chest. 

“Wh-what is this? I've never sensed this kind of extraordinary power before, I must vanquish him before he’ll destroy us all”.” **Mind Charge”** Izanami calls as she charges up for her magic attack. “ **Bufudyne”** she calls upon heavy ice magic and launches the large ice cube at Adachi.

It proved ineffective against him as he just brushes off with no marks. "Really? That's the best you can do he says to her mockingly as he just shrugs off the attack. "Let me show you some real power." " **Asteroid Bomb** " Adachi yelled casting huge almighty asteroids at the goddess, she attempts to block it but proves fruitless as she's being attacked by the barrage of asteroids, inflicting major damage to her. "AHHH!!"Izanami screamed in pain from the damage she took. 

“Not bad for a mortal, however, you can not defeat the one who’s immortal as such your effort will be for naught”, Izanami mockingly said.

"hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Adachi laughed like a psychopath almost falling on his back from his insane laughter. "You know for a god you are naive as hell, I'm not after your death, I'm after you", he said to her with a creepy grin on his face which send shivers to her 

"W-What do you mean", Izanami exclaimed but she shook it off from her mind and grabbed Adachi with her arms holding him tight. "NOW PERISH" right as the goddess was about to throw the detective one of her arms was sliced off by his persona. 

“Aargh” Izanami winced in pain from the loss of her arm by Adachi’s persona **.** “It’s time to end this god “ **Magatsu Izanagi no Gyakusatsu: Vorpal Blade!!”** Magatsu Izanagi began to swing his spear in multiple directions, cutting off the goddess' arms with a large amount of blood spilling out until she didn't have any arms left. "AHHHHH" the Japanese goddess screamed in agony. "TAKE THIS" Magatsu Izanagi aims his spear at her, then flies towards her with his spear in front of him **“BRAVE BLADE!!”.**

At that moment Izanami felt numb as she was stabbed in the core (A/N the spine area of her body) by Magatsu Izanagi. A huge amount of blood came out of her splitting down to the floor *cough* *cough* she coughed off blood from her mouth, she began to turn back to her normal form, laying on the ground in a pool of blood with her eyes looking down with an empty expression.

"I can't believe this, it just can't be!! To think a mortal can rise against me like this, no there has to be more to this", Just w-who are you, she exclaimed 

“I’m just a simple everyday cop” as he grabs Izanami by her neck. “with a boring life” he then proceeds to choke the living hell out of the goddess. “Now then if you don’t mind I'm going to take your power and use it to conquer this world.

A power within Adachi starts to grow more powerful as he begins to absorb Izanami's power a white glow is starting to radiate around him, his hair lifting and his eyes changing color. 

"N-Noooooooooo!!, '' Izanami screamed as she started to vanish. "HAHAHAHA!!" Adachi laughed at her suffering. " Bye-bye god", he said 

Izanami vanished, leaving Adachi left as he began to harness the power that he obtained from her. The detective lifted his arms and called "WITNESS MY POWER". A beam of light shot up to the air from Adachi, the bright light engulfed the tv world. Eventually, the light cleared up revealing the detective's brand new form. 

His hair was silver, his eyes turned blue and red veins mark at the bottom of his eyes the suit turning into a white robe and had shiny white wings with his arms well his hand to the middle turned silver " Behold I have become a god no one can touch HAHAHAHA" Adachi laughed maniacally. Suddenly he heard a grunted noise he looked behind to see Yu waking up and barely standing up using his katana as a cane. 

“Stop Adachi-san!!” Yu yelled as he began to race towards the detective.“ How sad, “Adachi said to him. The silver protagonist swings his katana to the detective hoping it would do something to him instead Adachi blocks it with one finger and shoots a blast at him sending him flying smacking down at the floor all bruised up.

"You know kid this has been fun, we played our parts well, however" Adachi stomps on Yu's chest making him cough in pain, the fun has just begun". He raises his hands and that was when the world's fate was sealed "MERGE" he yelled as he claps his hands 

The tv world was being enveloped by a bright light, Magatsu Inaba was slowly collapsing as the ground they stood on was cracking, eventually being destroyed with the Investigation Team falling to their deaths while Adachi just floated above it. "Sayonara brats, Adachi mocked as he began to ascend to the sky, saying to himself "it's time for this world to meet their new god, oh this is going to be fun, the detective grinned.

* * *

  
Location: Somewhere in the Real World

Meanwhile, in the real world, the fog from the tv world which has already begun enveloping Inaba had begun to spread to the rest of the world to all major cities and towns as well in the wildlife and that's when tragedy struck during the same time as the tv world was beginning to merge with the real world it was starting to show its effect on it as the entire ground began to crack braking apart with many civilians falling to their deaths, mountains, cities, forests being destroyed and continents being split apart. Bright beams shot up from all over the world enveloping the entire planet and thus the merge was complete the two worlds have become one

On that day the world was changed forever

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first fanfic and i recommend you to set the bar really low i'm just a high schooler after all, so expect a lot of errors, you click away right now if you want, but if you don't ,welcome to this trainwreck. This story is basically if p4 had a ff6 and ffxv endgame scenario with the world of ruin and all that,
> 
> expect p1-3 characters to appear but that won't be until later if you decided to stick around and if you don't then i don't blame you
> 
> let me explain somethings that were introduce in this chapter
> 
> This fanfic is based on the vanilla p4 meaning marie and other golden exclusive things won't appear except for one thing
> 
> not just that but this story takes place in the console timeline meaning revelations persona, P2, P3 FES and P4 no portable things except for tatsuya scenario
> 
> Adachi new persona: its name Gyakusatsu means Massacre in japanese which gives a hint on who really is powering up Adachi and who's he talking to you'll see
> 
> as well his stats being resistance towards everything except physical attacks
> 
> as you may have noticed there was a fusion spell in this chapter i'm telling you this right now persona 2 IS and EP are my favorite games of all time so expect a lot references and moves from those games and it'll make the battles more interesting even tho this chapter's fight was bad i was going to make it longer but i just wanted make it straight that Izanagi is on a whole different level
> 
> For the real world's destruction look up FF6 end of the world scene
> 
> Adachi New Form is called God Adachi and his appearance is based on Fairy Heart Zeref from Fairy Tail


End file.
